blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Stormy Paths
Stormy Paths is a fanfiction written by Cloudy, Sandy, Shadow, Flighty and Crystie. It is currently in progress! Dark Paths is the first part of the fanfiction. The main characters are Yellowfang and Brokenstar. It describes what would've happened if Brokenstar had become a medicine cat. Plot description of Dark Paths In the first chapters, it should show Yellowfang bringing Brokenkit into ShadowClan's camp, but from Brokenkit's POV. There should be shown the way that the other kits treated him and how Lizardstripe treated him. After a couple of chapters, it should change to Yellowfang's POV. Brokenkit is visiting her in the medicine den, and she teaches him about herbs. The other kits come and teases him of learning medicine cat's stuff, but Yellowfang scares them away. The next day, Brokenkit comes back to learn about herbs. Yellowfang teaches him, and asks Brokenkit to become her apprentice. Brokenkit agrees. More coming soon. Prologue (by Cloudy) Leaves rustled as a black and white creature pushed her way through the brambles. A gray-blue cat leaped to her paws, and pushed a small she-kit behind her back. “Oakheart!” The she-cat hissed. “There’s a badg-” her voice died down as the badger met her gaze. “Oh, hello Midnight,” The she-cat looked embarrassed. The gray and white she-kit met her gaze. "A badger!” She squealed. “Will it eat me?” A red-brown tom bent his head down and licked her ear. “Don’t worry, Mosskit. Midnight is a friend.” Midnight let out a growl, and the starry cats noticed a leaf that she held in her jaws. Mosskit sprang forward and took the leaf from the badger’s jaws. Midnight looked thankful. She opened the leaf, and inside it was three shining pebbles. The blue she-cat gasped. “Is this what I think it is?” She mewed, her voice shaken. Midnight nodded. “Yes, Bluestar. These are the Star Pebbles.” The pebbles matched their names - they were all shining like tiny stars. "These are the Star Pebbles,” Midnight said again. “I thought… with all the loose of cats lately… I thought you would like to see what they can show us.” Bluestar’s gaze was worried. “Midnight, are you sure you…?” Midnight didn’t replied, and instead she hooked one of the Star Pebbles on one of her massive claws. The Star Pebble that she held wasn’t as bright as the others. Dark figures were swirling in it. "What will it show us?” Oakheart questioned. Midnight shrugged. “All of them will show us things that would've happened… if only cats took another path.” “Which one is this one?” Mosskit bounced up and down. “This is the Dark Path,” Midnight responded. Chapter 1: Brokenkit's PoV (By Crystie) I didn’t know the thing I did wrong. But, why? Why? What had I done? Deerkit said I smelled funny, so I couldn’t play with them. Why? Tanglekit said I’m a kittypet, but that’s unfair! I didn’t choose to be Ragglepelt’s son. I didn’t! Life is so unfair. StarClan, you are so unfair! Good that I was strong. I was strong. I was strong- not fragile, not a stinky kittypet! Did you see how I hit you, Tanglekit. Ugh. I was so satisfied with your jump. A jump made by a coward, a true coward. Yellowfang. She was coming. I remembered how she guarded me. But I don’t like been guarded. I was strong! Look at my board shoulders! Um… well, even though, I had to admit that I kind of like Yellowfang. “Brokenkit?” I heard her call. “Do you like to help me sorting herbs?” “Well,” I squeaked loudly, fluffing my fur. “Wait a second, Yellowfang!” Chapter 2: Lizardstripe's POV ( By Flighty! ) I watch as Brokenkit play around with Yellowfang, and I feel a pain of guilt. I thought I was taking care of him! Yellowfang always tries to make my day even more miserable. "Mama!" Tanglekit mewed. " How can't you don't love Brokenkit? Isn't he our littermate?" I shiver of how much knowledge this kit knew. Not that I hate Brokenkit, but... I didn't even want a kit in the first place! Everyone thought I was unnatural for not having kits, but all I wanted was to be a warrior. And now, stuck in this stupid nursery, with my 3 adorable kits, and one scrawny kit, my life has changed, all of a sudden. I know, I should love Brokenkit, but he has Raggedstar, and Yellowfang, who acts like his mother, so why should I love him? He isn't mine, but then when I see him, guilt just courses through my belly, and I see his dark, ruffled, brown tabby fur, his adorable orange eyes, and I knew I was meant for him. Because StarClan decided it. "Brokenkit!" I yell to my foster kit. He turned around, and flattened his ears, and walk toward me, his pawsteps hesitant, When he reached me, I scooped him out and wrapped him around my tail, his breathing soft, his fur bristle in surprise. " Mama, why are you hugging me? I thought you hated me." I flinch at those words and mewed. " Oh cute one, I would never hate you. I realized my mistake. I love you, my kit." The kit relaxed, and jumepd out and went to Raggedstar, his tail high as he gave me his glance that says: ' Thank you, Lizardstripe." ''You welcome, Brokenkit. ''I thought, love sweeping me up from head to toe ''And I will always protect you. '' Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress Category:Collaboration